mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Order-naries
Order-naries is a series of fan-fictions written by C. Theron Vulpin and can be found on Equestria Daily and fanfiction.net. The series currently consists of four stories, not counting a pair of spin-offs. Style "Order-naries" is written in a traditional third-person perspective in the past tense. Twilight's thoughts are occasionally made known to the reader in early chapters, but for the most part the reader is an outside spectator. Plot Order-naries The first installment recounts the adventures of a quartet of humans transported to Equestria and transformed into ponies as they pursue a demon known as Tau'rin and seven magic gemstones with the power to destroy entire universes. The story opens with the final confrontation in a previous universe, the thirteenth one since the chase began in the Order-naries's home universe. When the battle ends in Tau'rin's favor, the combatants are flung into Equestria and the Gems scatter across the country. The Order-naries are discovered unconscious in Fluttershy's yard by Twilight Sparkle, who was investigating the source of a large emerald that had impacted just outside the Carousel Boutique. After they awaken and take stock of their situation, the Order-naries embark on a multi-day search for the Gems, joined by Twilight and various other members of the Mane 6, before heading to Canterlot to liberate it from Tau'rin's control and destroy the demon once and for all. Z'nai Following the end of Tau'rin and the Gems, the Order-naries begin to settle into new lives in Canterlot. Ashen Blaze and Gale devote themselves to studying magic and its application into technology while Soul Mage and Gold Heart consider joining the Royal Guard. A short visit to Ponyville is cut even shorter when it's discovered that Ash and Gale's research has unwittingly unleashed a swarm of evil spirits capable of possessing anything containing magic- including unicorns and alicorns. The Order-naries and Elements of Harmony make their way to Canterlot and fight through waves of Z'Nai-possessed Royla Guard Armor and ponies in order to reach the magic-amplifying device that they suspect is the source of the Z'Nai breaking free and adapting to magic. It's discovered that the Z'Nai cannot stand to touch the Elements of Harmony and that the ponies who bear them can drive the spirits out of their hosts by displaying their appropriate element- Kindness for Fluttershy and Laughter for Pinkie for example. They find Princess Luna, who is fighting back against Z'Nai possession by tapping into the power of Nightmare Moon, and she help them transport the magic amplifier to a high open-air gathering place in the castle so Ash can turn it into a Z'Nai-attracting magnet and pull all the spirits into one place, with the Elements creating a barrier that the Z'Nai cannot escape through once captured. Once every Z'Nai, including those possessing Celestia and Luna, are captured, the entire trap is transported to the moon i nthe hopes that the Z'Nai will starve and dissipate there without a constant source of magic to feed on. Vacation Luna drags Heart and Soul along on an impromptu vacation in Manehatten, ultimately meeting the Great and Powerful Trixie and temporarily joining her show when she accidently gives Trixie a concussion. Meanwhile, Ash, Gale, Twilight, and Rarity are tasked with unraveling the mystery behind Celestia's sudden inability to correctly organize the night sky. Summer Sun, Dawning Chaos Act I: '''The first Summer Sun Celebration since the Order-naries came to Equestria is almost under way. Princess Luna, trying to avoid dredging up memories of the Nightmare Moon incident, goes to Ponyville in disguise to experience the Celebration like a "normal pony," and takes Heart and Soul along for company and support. Gale and Ash go to Ponyville as well, but the unicorn soon disappears without a trace, to Gale's frustration. Meanwhile, Twilight has to balance managing the preparations with being a peacekeeper when Trixie rolls into town with a troupe of performers and a fanatical stalker intent on bringing the showmare down. When Ash finally shows up again, he's nearly unconscious and bears warning of an incoming swarm of parasprites from the Everfree Forest, created by a remnant of Discord's reign of chaos. After Pinkie Pie and her sisters organize the music to lead the parasprites away, the Elements of Harmony head into the forest to eliminate the source. Afterward, the heroes gather at the library to party through the night. The first act ends with a conversation between Ashen Blaze and the petrified Discord, in which Discord tries to tempt the unicorn with greater magical abilities and the possibility that the Order-naries's original world still exists. '''Act II: Three days after the SSC, Zecora is busy brewing up a batch of the poison joak curative bath when she receives a visit from Applejack and Apple Bloom, who are both suffering the effects of poison joak due to a patch of it appearing in Sweet Apple Acres despite the plant's inability to thrive in full sunlight outside the Everfree Forest. Ashen Blaze also stops by for the cure, having accidentally touched poison joak himself while trying to gather some for Gale, who intends to try and weaponize the plant's effect as part of a personal project. Meanwhile, Trixie tries to improve turn-out to her show, which has been doing poorly since the Celebration. She goes first to Twilight, interrupting Re-shelving Day and getting a lecture about looking to others besides Twilight for help. Taking that to heart, Trixie then goes to Rarity and, after catching one of her fellow entertainers about to blow most of the troupe's savings on a new outfit, convinces Rarity to offer her help in selling the show. Ash returns to Canterlot with a bag full of poison joak that he delivers to Gale. The two discuss Gale's attempts to invent things without using magic as a power source, and then Heart and Soul arrive with bad news: Discord has vanished without a trace. Ash obtains Celestia's permission to use PC to scan the room, and the computer concludes that the petrified chaos spirit was removed by a complex teleportation spell, the likes of which Ash is well known for. Ash realizes a link between the timing of Discord's disappearance and periods of lost time Ash has been experiencing lately, leading him to conclude that Discord may have been using mind control on him. Trixie's show that evening is interrupted by a sudden wind-storm originating from the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash and the weather team manage to quickly break the storm, but the next morning Ponyville awakens to discover that close to half the town's population - including all of the Mane 6 - have been transformed in a myriad of ways. The Order-naries come to town intent on locating Discord, but quickly take charge of investigating the transformations. Ash, Soul, and Heart trace the source of the transformations into the Everfree Forest while Gale organizes the numbering and classification of the affected ponies. Ash's group finds a field of yellow flowers that closely resemble poison joak and are promptly attacked by a strange shadow. Ash takes some of the flowers - contracting unctronllable shaepshifting in the process - while Heart and Soul fight the shadow to buy him time. After some study, the flowers ar determined to be a cross-breed of poison joak and heart's desire, eventually dubbed Twisted Desire, and Zecora manufactures a cure. Act III: Soon after the Twisted Desire outbreak is cured, Ash seems to lose his mind, teleporting his fellow Order-naries into the Everfree and then attacking them. Later, in the middle of a night-time rainstorm, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are also attacked and thrown into a dimensional rift created from the point where the Order-naries first entered Equestria. The next day, Pinkie Pie tries to investigate Rainbow Dash's mysterious disappearance and goes missing as well after going to Fluttershy's house. Twilight then investigates, discovering that a diversionary ward has been erected around Fluttershy's house to make anypony who gets near it to run away. Late that night she manages to break through the ward and confronts an evil pony who claims to be Ash reverted to his old evil personality. He knocks Twilight out after she fails to restore his mind and is thrown into the dimensional rift. With four Element Bearers now missing, Princess Cadance and a contigent of the Royal Guard come ot Ponyville to investigate, just in time to witness Ash, now calling himself Meis Thamule, take over the Carousel Boutique and spirit away Rarity and Applejack. Twilight, thinking she is now dead and in the afterlife, awakens to discover that she and her friends have in fact been transported to another universe called Valden and changed into humans. The Order-naries are also there, including the real Ash, who explains that Discord created a physical copy of his long-suppressed evil personality. A portal back to Equestria exists, but is far out of reach for even Ash's skills, and Twilight's magic is all but gone in human form. The Mane 6 and Order-naries start to consign themselves to living the rest of their lives in Valden when an unexpected ally from the Order-naries's home world arrives in a space ship modified to open and traverse existing dimensional portals. Act IV: The Order-naries and Mane 6 successfulyl reutrn to Equestria to find that Ponyville is under seige from the Diamond Dogs driven by mass mind control by Thamule, the evil Ash clone. While Soul, Heart, and Gale stay to help repel the dogs, Ash and the Elements of Harmony go to Canterlot in an attempt to find and stop Thamule before he can carry out a veiled threat against Celestia and Luna that he'd previously given to Shining Armor. While they manage to find and free Shining, the heroes arrive too late to prevent Thamule from beating Celestia to within an inch of her life and kidnapping Luna. Ash manages to track his evil clone to the Everfree Forest and, after gathering the Order-naries, the group heads off in pursuit. Characters Order-naries Ashen Blaze An ash-grey unicorn with a red and orange mane and tail that resembles flame. Claims a magical gift to rival Twilight's, but is forced to exercise it through unorthodox (for Equestria) means that noticeably limits him. Generally a cold, stoic individual carrying far too much guilt over his past and a blunt disregard for authority figures. He has a grudging respect for the Princesses's powers over the sky, but little more. Ash has a small collection of swear words and spell incantations that Soul Mage refers to as "Ash-isms," the most commonly heard being "skvetch". He's driven by a desire to make up for evil deeds he committed in his past by fighting against chaos and an indomitable determination to fulfill every promise he makes. He never speaks an outright lie, but is not above withholding information or keeping secrets until asked directly and specifically. Soul Mage A golden-yellow unicorn with a brown mane and tail. His special talent is spirit control, and his magic manifests as an ethereal blue tendril extending from his horn rather than the typical glowing aura. His skills, and those of his sister, tend towards the combative, making him best suited for a career in the Guard. He's an easy-going fellow with a dry wit and a ready supply of one-liners and deadpan observations. Gold Heart A golden-yellow pegasus with a brown mane and tail. Technically she is Soul's twin sister, but the powers-that-be saw fit to change them into different pony breeds when they came to Equestria. The two can link their spirits to increase Soul's power and grant Heart the ability to create a devastating disk of energy dubbed the "Element Wheel." She tries to be aware of how others feel about things, and rarely misses a chance to give Soul a light wing-slap when he pulls out a quip. She's normally kind-hearted but can become very scary when riled up by things like friends threatening violence to one another. Gale A dark-brown-on-brown earth pony. Matching her assigned breed, she's the least magically-inclined Order-nary, but makes up for it with absolute coordination. She never misses when throwing or kicking something toward a target, and can rebuild anything that has moving parts to make it significantly more efficient. She has a tendency to slip into a trance while working on machines that makes her hyper-aware of any and all imperfections to the point of distraction. Only her mentor's voice or being presented with a painfully obvious stupid suggestion can break her out of this trance. She seems to be more interested in Ash's behavior than Heart and Soul are and has a tendency to behave in an almost parental manner toward the unicorn. She sees Ash as a sneaky manipulator with his own agenda that just happens to coincide with the rest of the group's most of the time and has developed the skill of guessing when he's plotting something. Whether out of spite or genuine belief in the pairing, she has openly pushed for Ash to hook up with Rarity, much to Ash's chagrin. PC PC is an artificial intelligence dwelling inside a small computer designed to be worn on the user's head, rather like a headset crossed with a helmet. Ashen Blaze claims to have built PC based on a design made by one of his former fellow generals of darkness, but PC's complexity and advanced capabilities cause the other Order-naries to doubt that claim. PC can communicate with his user through text displayed on a translucent green eyepiece and through audio, but tends to prefer the former, and receives input by voice command. He's noted for being extremely sarcastic and condescending, especially to Ash, but the reader is never told what he says until a scene in Summer Sun, Dawning Chaos where he and Ash are the only characters present. PC is primarily used by Ash, although he was officially given to Gale near the start of Z'nai, to locate and analyze a seemingly endless variety of energy signatures and microscopic items, which aids in tracking down the Gems, identifying spells, and other such tasks that Ash is unable to perform with much precision. Part of his personality program is based upon the sentient Z'nai virus-demon. Canon or Other Characters Princess Luna Vulpin's pre-''Luna Eclipsed'' portrayal of Luna had her behaving rather similarly to Celestia, but more casual overall. She is a confident ruler who fills the role of moving the moon and arranging the stars and is generally accepted by the Canterlot populace. The spectre of Nightmare Moon still hangs over her slightly, and there is the risk that she could revert to that personality if she taps deep into her magic too quickly, thanks at least in part to Tau'rin brainwashing her. Luna Eclipsed is implied to have occured prior to the Order-naries arriving in Equestria, grouped with the events of Season 1. She has taken a great liking to Soul Mage and Gold Heart, stating that they alone among the Royal Guard know best how to "lighten up and have fun." The twins are likely Luna's closest friends, and they're both comfortable speaking frankly around her. Ash claims to get along better with Luna than Celestia, but the two have not interacted enough in-story to prove this. Princess Celestia Kind, benevolent, and fair, but not one to let an infraction go uncontested. She remains in her off-screen mentor role through most of the first story until Tau'rin invades Canterlot and turns Luna back into Nightmare Moon, initating a close re-enactment of Nightmare's return and defeat by the Elements of Harmony. In the second story, she ends up as the host of the lead Z'nai until Ash and the Elements execute their plan to capture the demons. That experience has left Celestia wary of PC and she expressly forbids the computer from being in her presence. Ash's defiance of that ruling during Vacation has put a strain on the relationship between the two, but the Princess still values Ash's expertise in magic and spell creation. Trixie Trixie enters the first story as a vengence-driven madmare armed with the Emerald of Earth and tries to bully Twilight Sparkle into a contest of magical strength. After Soul and Heart step in and relieve Trixie of the Gem, Ash sends her off with a few words of advice about being a successful actress. Trixie runs away, leaving the impression that she had ignored the advice. When she return in the third story, however, she is a slightly more humble, but still dramatic, and successful stage magician in Manehatten. She plays a central role in the Of Two Minds spin-off series where her character develops further, and she has entered the fourth Order-naries story with a determination to patch things up with Ponyville once and for all. By the start of Summer Sun, Dawning Chaos she retains a good deal of the pride and inflated ego in her stage persona, but has learned the value of asking for help and acknowledging her shortcomings. She has directed her efforts away from telling stories with herself as the heroine and more towards illusion and sleight-of-hand stage magic. She has great respect for both Twilight and Ashen Blaze because of their roles in helping her grow as a mare, and has a good rapport with Princess Luna from their time working together on stage during Order-naries: Vacation''.'' External Links *Equestria Daily post *Order-naries (The first story) on FiM Fiction *Order-naries: Z'Nai on FiM Fiction *Order-naries: Vacation on FiM Fiction *Summer Sun, Dawning Chaos on FiM Fiction *Order-naries ask-blog on Tumblr Category:Fan fiction